


BRAIN FREEZE

by PekoPeko



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://t.co/WCzJfwEAu5</p>
    </blockquote>





	BRAIN FREEZE

**Author's Note:**

> https://t.co/WCzJfwEAu5

 

 

 

“อย่ากินนะ !”

 

แองเจิ้ลสะดุ้ง หันไปมองเจ้าของเสียงที่ทำหน้าตาตกใจอยู่ข้าง ๆ

 

“ทำไม ไนท์ครอวเลอร์ นายใส่ยาพิษลงในสมูทตี้ของฉันหรือไง”

 

“อย่ากินนะ เดี๋ยวสมองก็ถูกแช่แข็งหรอก !” อีกฝ่ายไม่สนใจคำเหน็บแนม แถมยังทำสีหน้าจริงจังจนเขาอยากหัวเราะ

 

_ตลกเป็นบ้า…_

 

“นายหมายถึง Brain Freeze?” เขาขมวดคิ้ว

 

_ใครสอนอะไรแปลก ๆ ให้หมอนี่ล่ะเนี่ย_

 

“ใช่ ๆ นายก็รู้หรอ ทำไมถึงยังจะกินล่ะ” เคิร์ททำตาแป๋วใส่

 

ให้ตายสิ เขาปล่อยให้คนแบบนี้เล่นงานจนปีกเขาหมดสภาพได้ยังไงกัน ถอนหายใจออกมาแล้วหันหลอดไปหาคนตรงหน้า

 

“กินสิ”

 

อีกฝ่ายทำหน้าเหวอเหมือนเขาสั่งกินยาพิษ

 

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอกน่า กินสิ”

 

พอถูกคาดคั้นเข้ามาก ๆ เคิร์ทก็ยอมรับหลอดเข้าปาก วอร์เรนรอจนของเหลวสีสดเคลื่อนตัวจนถึงปลายหลอด กะให้ได้รสชาติเล็กน้อยแล้วดึงออกมา

 

“เป็นไง ไม่ Brain Freeze แล้วใช่ไหม”

 

ไนท์ครอวเลอร์พยักหน้าหงึกหงัก ท่าทางถูกอกถูกใจเครื่องดื่มรสหวานไม่น้อย

 

“ที่เป็นตอนแรกเพราะนายดื่มรวดเดียวที่ละเยอะ ๆ วันหลังค่อย ๆ กินก็พอ” แองเจิ้ลว่าก่อนจะยัดแก้วใส่มืออีกฝ่าย

“เอาไปเลย ฉันให้” แล้วก็หันหลังเดินไปสมทบกับคนอื่นที่รออยู่ไม่ไกล

 

เคิร์ทใช้เวลาไม่นานในการไล่ให้ทัน ดึงชายเสื้อคนนำหน้าให้หยุด ยื่นแก้วน้ำคืนให้

 

“นายเป็นคนซื้อไม่ใช่หรอ กินสิ ฉันไปเปลี่ยนหลอดให้แล้ว วางใจได้”

 

วอร์เรนถอนหายใจ

 

“ที่ฉันให้นายเพราะนายดูจะชอบ ไม่ใช่เพราะรังเกียจ ถ้าฉันอยากกินมากต่อให้หลอดเคลือบด้วยน้ำลายนายฉันก็กิน” เขากระตุกไปเล็กน้อยเมื่อคิดได้ว่าประโยคเมื่อกี้ฟังดูสองแง่สองง่ามอย่างบอกไม่ถูก โชคดีที่คนฟังใสซื่อเกินไปเลยไม่คิดอะไร

 

“งั้นหรอ ขอบใจนะ แองเจิ้ล”

 

“วอร์เรน ฉันชื่อวอร์เรน เรียกแองเจิ้ลมันออกจะ…”

 

เคิร์ทหัวเราะร่า

 

“ฉันเข้าใจ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะวอร์เรน ฉันเคิร์ท….เคิร์ท แวกเนอร์”

 

“เฮ้ สองคนนั้นน่ะอีกนานไหม ใครช้าสุดต้องให้ปีเตอร์อุ้มกลับโรงเรียนนะ จะได้ไม่ต้องไปเบียดกันบนรถ”สก็อตต์ โบกมือเรียก บรรยากาศทำความรู้จักเมื่อกี้หายไปทันทีที่อีกฝ่ายทิ้งเขาไว้กับกลุ่มควันสีคราม

 

และเรื่องที่วอร์เรน เคนเนท เวิร์ธทิงตันที่สามถูกปีเตอร์ แม็กซิมอฟอุ้มกลับโรงเรียนด้วยสภาพไม่จืดก็เป็นที่ร่ำลือไปอีกนาน…

 

_จำไว้เลยนะ เคิร์ท แวกเนอร์!_

 

 

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> //Talk
> 
> ในที่สุดก็แต่งเสร็จ เฮ้ !
> 
> เป็นฟิคที่วูบมาก คือตอนดูวีดีโอคือสครีมความเด๋อของน้องเคิร์ทอยู่นาน เสร็จแล้วก็เปิดเวิร์ดเลย
> 
> ตัวฟ้า ๆ อะไรไม่รู้นั่ลลั้กกกกกกก
> 
> จริง ๆ แต่งเสร็จแล้วอ่านพรูฟถึงเริ่มคิดไม่ดีกับฉากหลอด 555555 ตอนคิดพล็อตคือคิดด้วยใจบริสุทธิ์นะคะ สาบานด้วยเวอร์จิ้นของเคิร์ทเลย #เดี๋ยว
> 
> ป.ล.เจอคำผิดบอกได้ ติได้ชมได้นะคะ
> 
> ด้วยรักและน้องตาแป๋ว
> 
> -เปโกะเอง-


End file.
